Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
This page is about the Space Banshee featured in ''Halo: Reach. For other uses of the term "Banshee," see its disambiguation page'' |width= |armament=*Two Class-2 Energy Guns *One Class-2 Projectile Cannon |crew=1 pilot |role=Interception |era=Human-Covenant war |affiliation=Covenant Empire }} The Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, informally known as the Space Banshee, Banshee Interceptor, and Banshee Fighter, is the Covenant's standard space interceptor support craft.Halo: Reach, Game Stats It is a vacuum-sealed variant of the Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft that is designed for exoatmospheric combat.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace Specifications Design details The Type-27 XMF is similar in appearance and design to the Type-26 "Banshee" GSA. It is equipped with two forward-swept wings, sporting two Class-2 plasma cannons, which are elongated in comparison to those of the normal model, and a Class-2 fuel rod cannon. The primary cannons seem to be more powerful than their ground-based counterpart. Unlike the standard Banshee, the Type-27 features a vacuum-sealed cockpit which makes it suitable for space battles. The forward-swept wings are suited for dogfights in space. Weapon details The weapons use Superheated Plasma like most Covenant weaponry, but unlike its cousin the Type-26 Banshee, the elongated Class-2 Energy Gun gives the plasma a little more kick which makes it stronger especially in dogfights. The vacuum-sealed cockpit makes it suitable for space battles. The Class-2 fuel rod cannon is the same as the Type-26 Banshee copying its strengths and weaknesses. Operational history The Type-27 XMF assisted the Covenant fleet in attacking the UNSC defense fleets and orbital stations over Reach during the Fall of Reach, particularly during Operation: UPPERCUT. There, they were used in conjunction with the Covenant's more powerful [[Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter|Type-31 Seraph-class XMFs]]. Trivia *The Space Banshee always has its boost engaged even while shooting. *In Halo: Reach, the Space Banshee never uses its fuel rod cannon. *The Type-27 XMFs that are held in the Covenant Corvette's underbay hangar seem to have their boosts engaged, although they are still being held in the hangar. *Unlike its GSA variant, the Space Banshee's boosts seems to appear in the middle of the spacecraft and not in between the rudders. *In-game, it is extremely fragile, as one bullet from your cannon can destroy it. Another curious property is that you can run straight into it, which destroys it, while your Sabre suffers close to no visible damage. *In the opening cutscene of Halo 2, several Banshees are seen flying in space near High Charity. While they would need to be Banshee Interceptors in order to operate in space, they appear identical to normal Banshees. It is possible that they are more advanced version of the Interceptors or that the pilots are Sangheili Rangers. However, the most likely explanation is that Banshee Interceptors had not yet been conceived by Bungie. *The Space Banshees' energy guns seem to fire much more rapidly than those of other Banshees. It is possible that they are an upgraded version of the Class-2 Energy Guns seen on other vehicles. This is supported by their long barrels, seen on other upgraded weapons, such as the T55 DER/A. *If you run into a Space Banshee while it's exiting Slipspace, it will explode and remove your Sabre's shield. Gallery HR_Render_T27XMF-MultipleView.jpg|Multiple view renders of the T-27 with or without its canopy open. Type-27 XMF.png|A render of the T-27. HR Campaign T-27-SpaceBanshee-Side1.jpg|The T-27 in flight. reach_10461684_Medium.jpg|A side view of the T-27 in flight. reach_9362015_Medium.jpg|A groups of T-27 preparing to launch from the Corvette. reach_10041072_Medium.jpg|A T-27 being deployed from a Corvette. reach_8340015_Medium.jpg|A group of T-27's in flight. Videos File:Halo Reach - Flying the Space Banshee|Piloting the Type-27 XMF (Space Banshee) Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Escalation'' **''Issue 2'' *''Halo: Fireteam Raven'' See also *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Sources ru:Тип_27_"Баньши"